Unexpected
by Tacoko
Summary: He really did emphasize the phrase "Expect the unexpected." Alfred x Arthur


**_This is an Alfred x Arthur oneshot that a friend of mine requested. It's really cute, in my opinion. And fluffy. 8D I hope you all enjoy itt~_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

Unexpected

Arthur didn't know what just happened, and why it happened, and all he could do was stare at Alfred. He knew Alfred for as long as he could remember, and while Arthur would love to just shove Alfred off a cliff for being the most unbearable idiot on the planet, Arthur can still say that Alfred was and will always be his best friend. (He would never willingly admit it, though.) He knew Alfred. Alfred was unpredictable in the things he did. He really did emphasize the phrase "Expect the unexpected.", and…

Arthur really didn't expect this at all. He didn't expect his friend to full out kiss him while he was yelling at Alfred for being an idiot. Oh no, he didn't expect that at all. And now, Alfred was just grinning at him like an idiot, a light tinge of red across his cheeks.

"I knew that would finally shut you up!" he said cheerfully. How could he still act the same when he just kissed his long time friend? Still speechless, Arthur watched Alfred grab his backpack from the floor of the room. "Hey! You better make sure you come to the football game tonight! It would totally suck if you didn't come! If we win this game, it's straight to the play-offs!" Alfred opened the door to the dorm room, walking on out, but not before sending Arthur another grin. "See ya, Iggy!" And he was out the door.

* * *

><p>Alfred couldn't really focus on any of the day's school work, not that that was any surprise. It wasn't the fact that school was boring, neither was it the excitement of the night's football game. He was too busy thinking about that kiss he planted right on Arthur. It was honestly just a spur of the moment kind of thing, and he expected Arthur to completely freak out on him. But he stayed silent, obviously stunned by what he did.<p>

Hell, if it were the other way around, Alfred would have been just as stunned. Alfred and Arthur grew up together, they fought and argued, Arthur getting angry at him while Alfred just continued to fuel his anger. It is what they do. There was no changing how they will act around each other. Alfred could see that when they were old and wrinkly, they would still fight, but they will be just as close as they ever were.

But close enough to actually kiss him? Alfred knew that he was totally not into guys at all. Arthur…well, he couldn't tell because he was too much of a prude to even look at a pretty girl. Even though when ever Alfred would tease him, he would insist that he was straight, but Alfred doubted that. Was that why he did it? …No. It wasn't. Ugh, this was too frustrating, and all this thinking was making his brain hurt.

Alfred sighed, running his hand through his blond locks as he continued to think. He really should focus on the game he had that night. He still couldn't focus, and with the chatter from his classmates and the teacher, he really was starting to get irritated. He grabbed his books, stuffing them in his backpack, and he stood up, leaving the classroom. He really needed to get some air.

* * *

><p>Arthur was on break, thank God. He was outside, sitting on one of the tables set out around the campus, and enjoying a nice, relaxing cup of tea. Hell, it would have been nice if he had some Bourbon or some Jack, but alas, he didn't have any, so he was stuck thinking about that stupid Alfred. It was annoying enough that he had to share a room and see the bastard everyday, now he has the damn audacity to invade his mind! Rubbing his eyebrows, Arthur groaned. Why did that bastard had to kiss him like that? He should just forget it ever happened but…he just couldn't, and he hated Alfred for making such an impact on him. Bastard.<p>

Arthur still had to go to that stupid game of his. He thought about not going, just to spite Alfred, but he quickly dismissed it. That would be totally wrong of him, and he knew Alfred would really be upset if he didn't come to support him. Arthur really didn't care about any of the sports Alfred was into, but he always tried to show his support, simply because Alfred would whine and moan about not having the support of his best friend. (Actually, that used to be the reason. Now, Arthur couldn't see himself _not _going to Alfred's games and sporting events.)

Looking up, Arthur saw a distraught looking Alfred walking along the path. Ignoring his cup of tea, Arthur stood up from the table and went after the blond, who seemed to be in his own little world. "Jones, wait!" he called. Alfred stopped and turned around, his usual grin on his face that, for some reason, made Arthur's heart thump just a little bit hard.

What. The. Hell.

"Hey, Eyebrows! What's up?"

Arthur just stared at Alfred for a moment, his mind whirling and eyes narrowed. Then, Arthur shoved Alfred, glaring at him. "What the hell was that?" he demanded and Alfred blinked.

"What was what?"

"Don't play stupid, you bloody git! In the room!"

"Oh! Yeah, I just did it just to do it!"

Arthur actually started to fall over his words, trying to filter out what to say to him. "Y-you just don't do something like that without any bloody reason!" Arthur fumed. Alfred really was a stupid git, and it was pissing him off. Without letting the blond answer, Arthur shoved Alfred again. "Just piss off!" he yelled as he stormed away. He really hated that stupid Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>"It's the last twenty seconds of the game, and our teams had lined up for the final play."<strong>

**"Hetalia Academy Quarterback Alfred Jones catches the ball, and makes a break for it as he tries to make the winning touchdown! Look at him! He is just flying down the field as his teammates clears his path to the end field!"**

**"He's almost there! AND TOUCHDOWN! Jones makes the touchdown just as the clock runs out, earning Hetalia Academy a spot in this year's playoffs!"**

Victory. Complete victory. Fans and teammates rush onto the field, basically attacking Alfred with hugs, slaps and all of the like. Alfred was ecstatic, jumping and cheering with his team. They made it to the playoffs, all thanks to Alfred and his winning goal. There was a celebration on the field, though Alfred stopped and took off to the side to head on over to the bleachers. Arthur was just getting to the ground when Alfred approached him.

"Well, congratulations," Arthur said and Alfred grinned.

"I though you wasn't going to come. You were a bit angry…"

Arthur shrugged. "I said I was going to come, didn't I?" Well, technically he didn't, but maybe because he didn't have the heart to disappoint Alfred by not coming. The two shared grins, and Alfred could see the pride in Arthur's eyes.

"Hey, Jones! Get over here!"

Grinning, Alfred gave Arthur a pat on the shoulder. "I'll see you later in the room," he said happily before running back onto the field to meet his team.

* * *

><p>Arthur was still up by the time Alfred made it back to the room. Normally, Alfred would be piss drunk because of some after party that he went to with his team, but he was sober this time, and he didn't look as excited as he should be.<p>

"Hey chum…why so down?"

Alfred sighed and sat on his bed. Arthur moved from behind his desk and sat on his own bed across from Alfred. Alfred was rubbing his eyes and Arthur frowned. "Did something happen?"

"No…I was just thinking about this morning."

"…you were thinking?"

"Oh my God, Arthur actually made a funny."

"Shut up, you git. What about this morning?"

Alfred stayed silent and Arthur sighed. Of course they would have to talk about what happened sooner or later. They couldn't just go around, acting all awkward with each other because of one kiss. They both knew that.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but…well Arthur, I'm not sorry I did it. It was just…a spur of the moment, but I was thinking, that if I had the chance to do it again, I will do it again, and that's that."

Arthur stared at Alfred, blinking. He would do it again…and Arthur wouldn't fight it. If Arthur had reacted earlier…then maybe he wouldn't fight it then, either. Maybe the two of them were close enough to kiss, to be more than friends. In all honesty, Arthur didn't even care that Alfred was another man, and it was obvious Alfred felt the same. That was something Arthur didn't think about at all during the day. All he thought about was Alfred, his idiot best friend that may or may not have feelings for him…or something. Alfred was probably too stupid to figure it out. …Then again, so was Arthur. He had no clue what it was either.

"Look. Al-"

Just like this morning, Alfred had interrupted Arthur again with a kiss, and this time, Arthur reacted. Grabbing Alfred by the front of his shirt with one hand, he kept him in place as his other hand on the side of Alfred's face, kissing him back. Was it love? God, he hoped not. Love Alfred? He couldn't think of a punishment as bad as that. Grunting, Arthur just shoved Alfred away from him, a scowl on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Alfred whined and Arthur couldn't help but smirk a bit. Ignoring Alfred's whines, Arthur turned from the blond, going back to his desk. He sat down and Arthur sighed when Alfred wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Do you know anything about personal space?"

"Come on, dude! You totally want me! I can tell by how you kissed me baaaa-aack~"

"G-go to hell, you wanker!"

-End-

_**lololol I fail at football commentary. XD But please, review! 8D Tell me what you think, bladdiblah~**_


End file.
